


Way Down

by troubledsouls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the gerard/mikey is completely platonic and brotherly</p>
    </blockquote>





	Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> the gerard/mikey is completely platonic and brotherly

Private Way One hunched in the trench, gun clutched to his chest. He glanced at his brother, Way Two, who was steadily firing. 

"Way One!" Sergeant Iero barked. "Get your ass up and helping!" 

Way One slowly rose, setting the barrel of his gun over the edge of the trench and pulling the trigger, not trying to aim. 

He heard the billed wiz past him, mostly seeming to aim for the soldiers behind him, not the ones in the trench. He glanced at Way Two, whose jaw was set and firing was steady. 

As Way One watched his brother, he rose slightly to get a good aim, becoming much more visible. 

As Way One watched, a bullet hit Way Two in the chest. 

"Mikey!" Way One yelled as his brother fell. He lunged to his side, dropping his gun to press his hands to the wound on his brothers chest. 

"Get Toro." Sergeant Iero barked to another private, moving to Way Two's side. "Looks bad."

"Mikey, Mikey, you're not dying." Way One pleaded. 

Way Two grabbed his brothers wrist. "Gerard, there's no way..." He grunted, blood beginning to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. 

"There's a way there's always a way! There's always a way with the Ways, that’s what you always said!" Way One blinked back tears. 

"Win this fucking war for me, Gee." Way Two said, a smile tugging at his lips. He coughed, spattering blood, then went still. 

"Mikey..." Way One whispered.

He grabbed his gun in a burst of anger, and stood up. 

"Way One!" Sergeant Iero yelled. 

Way One ignored him, firing at the enemy in a blind fit of rage, before getting shot himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize


End file.
